Hidden
by WallPhantom
Summary: Someone is out to get the eldest Bladebreakers.. by hurting the one they love! Now Kai and Ray have to protect Tyson and Max when the two boys lose their memory, but it's not gonna be easy! KaiTyson RayMax discontinued until further notice


::sigh:: I really wish that I could stick with just one story. I still haven't finished my other ones! Any I wish I could pick another Anime besides Beyblade. As much as I love it, I really wanted variety.  
  
Niku- Don't worry Lady Gamegirl! At least making another one shows your creativity! And you'll get to other Anime soon!  
  
Y.G.G.- Yeah right.  
  
..... I'll let that one slide. Disclaimers please.  
  
Y.G.G.- Yeah yeah. ::to readers:: Gamegirl28 does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Reviews are welcome, flames will be used to light up the fireplace.  
  
Niku- The only warnings are that this is a TyKa, meaning that it is a Kai/Tyson romance fic so please exit if you don't like yaoi! Also, this is a short chapter, but the other ones will be longer!  
  
Well, here it is!::goes to write the next chapter of Thoughts and Aishiteru:: ::mutters:: This is crazy!  
  
'thoughts' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young boy was slammed harshly against the wall. Beautiful eyes widened in terror as they looked into the harsh ones in front of him.  
  
He started to tremble as the person in front of him raised some kind of weapon, prepairing to strike.  
  
"Please," the boy begged, "let me go! I promise I won't tell anybody about this if you just let me go! Please!"  
  
All he got was a harsh laugh.  
  
"Sorry," the person sneered unapoligeticly, "but I'm following orders here. Don't worry, it'll be over soon... For now anyway." With that came intense pain for the boy and a welcoming darkness...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where do you think Tyson is?" Max asked, his voice full of worry. Ray sighed. The poor blond boy must have asked that question a hundred times.  
  
"For the last time Max," Ray answered, "he's probably still shopping. That list was pretty long ya know." Max nodded, but it was clear that it didn't reassure him.  
  
For the first time during all this, Kai spoke.  
  
"We should look for him."  
  
Three pairs of shocked eyes looked at the cold Beyblader.  
  
"W-what did you say?" Kenny asked. The other two were still shocked that their team captain would suggest a thing. Kai looked annoyed.  
  
"I said we should look for him. If he's any later, he'll miss practice, and he needs to work on his skills." The fire bird then walked out the door to look for their missing teammate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In an alleyway, a young boy was waking up. Beautiful eyes dimmed with confusion blinked.  
  
'Where am I?' The boy looked around. Nothing looked familiar to him. He tried to remember anything, but to his suprise, he remembered nothing. Everything was blank, like an enless black abyss smudged with forgotton memoried.  
  
The boy frowned as he tried to remember who he was.  
  
He couldn't. It was like everything was hidded from him.  
  
Refusing to cry, the young boy staggered out of the alleyway onto the crowded street, hoping he could find something that could bring a light to the endless abyss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (::sighs:: I'm getting dizzy from all this scene changing...)  
  
They had split up a while ago. The Pheonix couldn't handle another one of Max's 'Where's could he be' sentences.  
  
Kai frowned. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he really was worried. It was getting late and he still couldn't fine Tyson.  
  
'I'm sure that the idiot just got lost or something,' Kai reassured himself. But it wasn't working. He had a feeling that Tyson was in more trouble than he thought.  
  
Suddenly, Kai saw a flash of red. Turning his head, he could make out a baseball cap covering a mass of smoky blue hair.  
  
'Found him!' Kai thought triumphuntly. He made his way through the crowd and over to the missing beyblader.  
  
"Tyson!" He caught the boy just in time and turned the beyblader to face him. What met him was a pair of confused and frightened navy eyes and a sentence that made his blood run cold.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there it was. ::sigh:: I hope you guys liked it. I really shouldn't be writing this anyway...  
  
Niku- ::purrs:: Don't worry yourself over it Lady Gamegirl. It was a lovely masterpiece!  
  
Y.G.G.- ::mimics:: It was a lovely masterpiece! ::sneers:: You really need to stop blowing hot air cat. Soon you'll have nothing left in ya!  
  
Niku- ::growls:: And you need to learn some good manners!  
  
::sigh again:: I'll leave now. Please r&r and I'll try to get the next chapters up in my other fics. I seem to have fallen into a writer's block in those fics so it would be very helpful if you guys would send in ideas for the next chapter of Aishiteru of Thoughts. See ya! 


End file.
